Woodworkers utilize routers to perform a wide variety of tasks such as forming decorative edges, cutting grooves, forming rails/stiles and the like. A router is often utilized in many woodworking projects due to its versatility. Presently, most routers either implement a knob-type of handle or a D-shaped handle. In either case, these handles may not meet user demands. For instance, knob-type handles may cause the user to crouch or to work on a higher work surface than he or she is accustomed in order to observe the tool's progress and to maintain secure control. D-handles on the other hand, may extend significantly away from motor housing, or may cause the user to extend his/her grasping arm behind the plane of their back so that his or her other hand may grasp knob handle disposed generally opposite the D-handle.
In other instances, some users wish to grasp the main body of the router. A drawback to grasping the main body of the router, such as the motor housing and the base, is that a user's hand may become more easily fatigued. For instance, a user grasping a router's motor housing may experience fatigue because he/she may tend to hold up his/her arm at an awkward angle or force their hand into an uncomfortable position.
Previous dust removal devices for routers typically are connected adjacent the base of the router. Often times, a vacuum hose connected adjacent the base may require repositioning during operation. For instance, a hose connected adjacent the base may require repositioning such as when a user is shaping the edge of a door panel.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a handle assembly for permitting ergonomic grasping, and particularly a handle assembly which may permit comfortable grasping of the main body of the router and dust removal.